


September 1984

by JohnDeacon



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Dominance, F/M, Friendship/Love, Original Character(s), Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:54:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24497509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnDeacon/pseuds/JohnDeacon
Summary: Nothing could have prepared me for what I was about to walk into that day in September of 1984. I was a teen mother who was young and naive. The ad in the paper seemed innocent enough and when I spoke to the man on the phone his voice was soft and calm. There were no warning signs, nothing that would have made me think twice about showing up for an interview that day.
Relationships: John Deacon/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. John Deacon

Nothing could have prepared me for what I was about to walk into that day in September of 1984. I was a teen mother who was young and naive. The ad in the paper seemed innocent enough and when I spoke to the man on the phone his voice was soft and calm. There were no warning signs, nothing that would have made me think twice about showing up for an interview that day. I remember standing there in front of the row of terraced houses finding nothing extraordinary about them. However, I wasn't one to complain. I would be offered accommodation as well as a hefty allowance each week to be a companion to what at first sounded like an elderly gentleman in need of a friend. The 18-year-old me tucked my mousy brown hair behind my ears, dusted off my white dress with the blue pinstripes, and adjusted the strap of my purse. I wanted to come off as someone confident, someone who knew what they were doing, even though deep down I didn't have a clue.

I approached the bright red door giving it a firm knock. No answer. I knocked again, but still nothing. I thought back to the conversation I had earlier. The man clearly stated the address and to meet him there at precisely 11 o'clock. I peeked in through the window noting there was no movement. I raised my arm and balled my hand into a fist preparing myself to pound as loudly as I could. As my closed hand flew towards the door it opened and I watched as the man dodged the blow. I gasped loudly and immediately thought I had blown my interview before it had even started. A chuckle erupted from him as he smiled and raised his eyebrows in surprise.

“Well, that's one way to get yourself remembered. Come in.”

He stepped aside allowing me entry. What I saw inside was the very definition of “don't judge a book by its cover.” Everything looked brand new and you could tell the man was diligent in its upkeep. I must have looked like a kid in a candy store standing there circling about with my mouth agape.

“Alright?” The man asked scratching the side of his head before running his fingers through his permed hair. A sign of the times I suppose. “Please have a seat.”

Coming back to reality I drifted into the small sitting room that sat beside the entryway. I let my purse slip from my shoulder absentmindedly taking a seat in the armchair across from him. I observed his every move. Lifting his hand he opened his mouth slightly placing his pointer finger between his teeth and biting down gently. I could see his eyes roaming over every inch of my body and while most girls would be made to feel uncomfortable by this I was surprisingly calm.

Removing his finger he allowed himself to sink into the chair and cross his legs, his fingers interlocked as he wrapped them around his knee. “How old are you?”

This is usually where most people would get up and run for the door, but again as I stated before I was youthful and ignorant. “I just turned 18 in June.”

The man nodded his gaze shifting away from me. “And what is your name?”

“Afton.”

“A bit unusual isn't it?”

I shrugged. “I suppose so.”

“And what do you know about me?”

“Um...I'm not sure what you mean.”

“Have you ever heard of a band called Queen?”

“Of course yeah.” Was he taking the piss? Of course, I have heard of Queen...and that was about it. We sat there in silence for a moment. “What about them?”

“Innocent. I like that.” He snickered softly to himself before his gray/green eyes shot up to look at me suddenly. “My name is John Deacon. I'm the bassist for Queen.”

I nodded. “Alright then,” I replied politely. “I'm sorry I'm not trying to be rude, but I'm here for a job interview...”

“You just had it. The truth is Afton like many people I have secrets that I don't like to share with the rest of the world. People assume because I come off as quiet and reserved that I'm boring or lack personality. In all honesty, it helps to hide the skeletons in my closet. I stay quiet and no one bothers me.” He cleared his throat. “I like them young. It's why I wrote in my ad that I was looking for someone between the ages of 18-21. I'm not looking for a sexual partner after all I'm married with four children and I don't need things to get any messier than they already are. What I want is exactly as I stated a companion.”

I nodded a bit intrigued by what his definition of companion was. “And what does that entail?”

“This house is yours it's your job to keep it maintained and you may decorate it to your liking if you wish. When I am here I expect you to cook at a moments notice, you will dress according to what I find appealing, we will bathe together, and share a bed. You will accompany me on tour and will follow these rules. Everything you do has to go through me first. You want to chit chat with the rest of the band you ask me first when I am not around you will stay in the hotel room there's no wandering off. If you wish to perhaps sightsee or go out we will do it together unless otherwise stated. Break any of these rules and this arrangement ceases to exist. Follow them and I will pay you two grand a week to do with as your please.”

It was hard to follow him at first, but the more he spoke the more I realized I was in way over my head. “Why don't you just have your wife do these things? I don't understand.”

“My wife is busy with the children as you can imagine. Sometimes it's nice to get away, to indulge in your secret fantasies.”

“So, you fantasize about young girls?”

“I prefer young WOMEN yes. You don't have to do this I can find someone who would be more than willing...”

“I'll do it.” It was hard for most people to comprehend why I would ever concede to John's arrangement, but there was a reason behind it. Do I regret my decision? No, and if asked I would do it all over again in a heartbeat.

“Why...” John was curious as to why I had complied so easily. “...why are you doing this?”

It was a good question with a straight forward answer. “I had my daughter Chloe when I was 15 so you can imagine how hard it is as a single mother to raise a 2 and a half-year-old on your own. The truth is I need the money. I need to take care of my daughter and as a father surely you understand I would do anything for her.”

John sighed. “You can bring Chloe to live here with you for I fully comprehend your reasoning. My rules still apply, however. I will be back to spend the weekend with you. Until then make yourself at home.”

He stood up and I followed watching as he stretched his back. “So I will just go collect my things and come right back.”

“No, no. You have everything you need right here. Where is your daughter?”

“She's staying with a friend of mine.”

“Ring this friend and have her dropped off. I have to get home.” As he stepped over to walk past me he examined my hair taking a rather large piece in his hand. “You'd look better as a redhead. I'll send some things over for you.” Dropping the hair he walked to the door grabbing his black leather jacket along the way. “Oh and Afton...” I turned to glance at him. “I'll see you this weekend.”


	2. Hello and Goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was riddled with anxiety, afraid of the unknown. The rules had been set and while I comprehended them fully, nothing could have prepared me for the first moments we would spend alone together.

I spent the next five days preparing for the weekend. I was riddled with anxiety, afraid of the unknown. The rules had been set and while I comprehended them fully, nothing could have prepared me for the first moments we would spend alone together. I nearly killed myself making sure the house was spic and span all while tending to Chloe. Saturday morning I was up early preparing breakfast knowing that feeding John was part of our agreement. I spent my time slaving away over a hot stove occasionally glancing at the clock. I had no idea when he would arrive and as I plated the food he still was nowhere to be found. I headed upstairs to grab Chloe, picking her up from her bed listening as she released a groggy groan against my ear. Unlike her mother, she wasn't much of a morning person. Just as I made it to the base of the staircase the front door flew open and in walked the bassist. He appeared to be in an awful rush zipping about the house without saying a single word. I stepped into the entryway trying my best to try and track his movements.

“What are you doing?”

I felt my entire body jolt at the sudden sound of his voice behind me. “Holy sh...”

“Hello.” I felt Chloe lean her chin in the curve of my shoulder to look at the man who had scared her mother half to death. “You must be Chloe. I'm John.” He smiled and reached out ruffling her bright blonde hair.

“Sorry um...breakfast is ready.”

“We don't have time for breakfast. I said cooking only when I ask for it.”

I kicked myself for forgetting. “Right. Right. I just need to feed Chloe and then I'll get ready.”

“Perhaps you didn't hear me. We don't have time. You need to go upstairs and get dressed. Now. Go on.”

I didn't fight back reminding myself that I had my reason for being here and she was right in my arms. I said not a single word as I turned around and ascended the staircase returning a few minutes later with my daughter in hand.

“What should I do with the food?” I asked as he took Chloe's hand from me and I tugged on the hem of my skirt desperate to make it a little longer.

John glanced towards the kitchen and shrugged. “Throw it out.”

“All of it?” He didn't respond as he exited the house leaving me there to fume all on my own.

Turning on my heels I headed to the table grabbing the plates in my hands and carrying them into the kitchen. I glanced around taking in the trash bin that sat beside the fridge and without hesitation opened the lid tossing the contents (plates and all) inside. I would deal with the consequences later. The unpleasant sound of a car horn echoed through the house signaling that his patience was growing thin. I grabbed my back that I had draped across the back of the couch, and to his relief, stepped outside slamming the door shut behind me.

The car ride began in complete silence and anyone who knew better would have kept it that way. I wasn't anyone.“So where are we going?”  
John released a loud sigh. “Don't speak unless spoken to.” Like I said I should have known better. “But...if you must know tonight we're playing our last engagement at Wembley and I want you to meet the rest of the band before we leave for Germany.”

“Germany? So soon?”

“Problem?”

“No actually,” I spoke softly. “I'm eager to get away from this place.”

This seemed to pique his curiosity. “And why is that?”

“John my life hasn't been the easiest. Surely you had to find it out of the ordinary that someone my age with a young daughter would agree to spend time with a complete stranger to survive.”

“I...I did.” He hesitated. “I also figured in due time we'd get to the point where we would dive into each other's personal lives.”

The idea of having to share such information always frightened me. When I said my life hadn't been easy it was a serious understatement. My life from the age of 7 was a living hell. “John. If there is anything you could ever do for me please don't ask me about my personal life.”

* * *

It's hard to put into words how I felt stepping inside of Wembley Arena. Until now I had never been anywhere outside of the little town I grew up in. It was easy to become lost in my thoughts just imagining how loud this place would become once the crowd began to trickle in.

“WHAT THE FUCK IS TAKING SO LONG?” Freddie shouted into his mic.

That was enough to knock me back down to reality for it echoed throughout the entire venue. I felt John's hot breath on my ear as he pushed against my arm trying to coax me towards the singer.

“He's harmless.” John joked as we approached him. Reaching out he tapped Fred on his shoulder drawing his attention away from the situation at hand.

“This better be...oh...” Freddie smiled at me and without hesitation pointed his finger at my blouse. “She's got a perky little set hasn't she?”

“Alright, Fred. This is a friend of the family she's going to be going on tour with us.”

“This is going to be fun. What is your name darling?”

I took a deep breath. “Afton.”

“No need to be nervous around me my dear.” He glanced down at my daughter. “Who is this then?”

“This is my daughter Chloe.”

“Daughter? But you're a baby yourself. No matter we can just get John to babysit. If you're going to be stuck with us I want to take you out.”

John rolled his lips together. “I don't think that's a good idea.”

“It's a fucking excellent idea.” I quickly covered Chloe's ears. “Now be a good host and show her around. Make it quick.”

When Freddie said to make it quick he meant it. Before I could even get a single word out I was being pulled towards a tall man with curly dark brown hair, who stood only in his socks, and beside him, in my opinion, were the most hideous white clogs I had ever seen.

“Brian is the only other band member you're allowed to converse with,” John whispered before giving me a hefty introduction. “Brian?” The guitarist gaze shot up from his guitar towards us. “This is Afton. She's going to be going on tour with us.”

“Nice to meet you. Sorry, I'd love to chat a bit more, but as you may have noticed Fred is a bit testy at the moment.”

Before John could answer a man with a mop of bright blonde hair approached us with a wide grin on his face. “Hello there. I don't recall seeing you before.” He said in a raspy voice. “I'm Roger Taylor. Perhaps I could take you out sometime.”

“Afton this is Roger. Hello and goodbye.” All I had the chance to do was wave as he yanked me away. Poor Chloe struggled to keep up as we were rushed off the stage. “Roger is off-limits in every sense of the term. All he cares about is getting into women's knickers. Now I need to get to work. I'll leave you with Phoebe he's Freddie's assistant and he'll look after you.” John took in a deep breath. “Alright then?”

I could still feel my head spinning. I knew John lived a very chaotic life and it was a lot to process. However, I reminded myself that this is what I had agreed to and there was no turning back. I wasn't one to give up and with how demanding the bassist was I somewhat feared the repercussions for doing so. “Yeah, I'm fine. Everything is great.”


End file.
